In recent years, there have been laws enacted to progressively limit the exhaust emissions of internal combustion engines utilized to power motor vehicles. Each year these limits are more difficult to adhere to without major and expensive modifications to the fuel induction and exhaust systems of vehicle engines.
In order to reduce exhaust emissions with extensive and expensive modifications of this type, development has come about in the field of injection of water and fuel vapors into the intake passages of combustion engines. The injection of water and fuel vapors in this manner promotes improved combustion which in turn results in reduced exhaust emissions.
One form of vapor injector which has met with considerable operational success is the Mark II Vapor Injector marketed by Automotive Performance of America, of Culver City, Calif. While other vapor injectors have heretofore been designed, the MarK II Vapor Injector utilizes a specific alcohol based fuel and water mixture which promotes not only reduced exhaust emissions but also increases gasoline mileage and less carbon and sludge buildup.
Examples of previously patented vapor injectors and similar devices are disclosed in U. S. Pats. Nos. 3,643,641, 3,564,580, 3,547,090, 3,437,467, 3,294,073, 3,105,471, 2,642,089, 2,445,479, 2,269,131, 1,610,507 and 1,576,524, as well as Great Britain Pat. No. 536,103.